Repeated History
by angelsgal
Summary: Rogue leaves, sick of the mansions fake understanding, only to be found by Logan with a few surprises in tow and some love confessions.. But can their love withstand the trouble on the way? I hope so...
1. Default Chapter

Title: repeated history  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all; the X-men belong to Marvel and whoever else that made those movies. I'd like to own Hugh Jackman but you know he's..he's *sniff* married I think. Oh well read on.  
  
Summary: Its three years since the first movie (I'm going to pretend the second one didn't happen) And after two years of waiting around for Logan to return Marie decides that the mansion is just too lonely without him and does what her inner Logan wants: runs off. Too bad she just missed Logan by a week. And when he came back, lets just say he was pissed and went off to find her. It's been a year since then.  
  
Pairing(s): L/M- S/J  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for now  
  
Feedback: Yes please for all that is Logan and Marie please!!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Marie walked into her latest `home`, the Rue Royal; a dingy little bar  
that had what she wanted, a cage, a bar and plenty of drunk idiots to be  
up and take their money. She shivered and then ordered a beer, Canada was  
a lot colder then she remembered. She smiled at the memory of seeing  
Logan in a bar just like this and their first meeting, but then she  
remembered she was supposed to be pissed at him and pushed back the fuzzy  
memory. She got her beer and thanked the bartender today she was  
celebrating her anniversary, of leaving the mansion of course. So it  
wasn't a great celebrating cause but it worked she take what she could  
get these days.   
  
her inner Logan chimed in  
  
/oh Logan leave her alone don't you see she is lonely? / Carol said  
practically slapping him for being so inconsiderate /Marie dear you know  
you can always go back right? /Carol said trying to coax her once again  
back to the mansion. Carol, carol was one of the reasons she had to  
leave. Carol Danvers or better know as Ms. Marvel was now a permanent  
occupant of Marie's head thanks to the little absorbing accident that had  
happened a year after Logan left. Xavier finally had let her on a mission  
after much training and it had been a big one. A huge riot had broken out  
at a mutant refuge in South America, Ms. Marvel was doing her best to  
keep things under control but she called for Xavier's help non the less  
and the X-men were in their way. The fight was long and brutal and Rogue  
(She wouldn't let anyone but Logan call her Marie) was doing her best to  
help out by helping other helpless mutants find shelter and safety.  
That's when she saw it, Ms. Marvel was struck down when she wasn't  
prepared for it and fell from then sky. Rogue rushed to her and even  
before Ms. Marvel told her, Rogue knew she wasn't going to live long.  
//////flash back/////////  
*Marie, oh dear child you look sad what's the matter?* She asked  
  
*You don't look so good why don't Ah try and carry you-* But Marvel  
wouldn't let her finish  
  
*We both know I wont make the trip so don't even try* A single tear  
escaped Maries eyes *Now don't cry for what you must do next takes  
strength and courage that only you have* Marvel said with a weak smile.  
Marie's eyes grew wide in terror and shook her head furiously knowing  
what Marvel was requesting.  
  
*Now Marie you must, you have to help them and they need you. Marie do it  
please this is the last thing I want, I want to make sure all is safe  
here* Marie tearfully took off her gloves and held Ms. Marvels face in  
her hands and felt the connection open up at once then all went black.  
She woke up on a metal table in Jean's med lab. Jean was talking to  
Professor Xavier about what was the matter with her, and there was  
nothing but her brain waves are off the charts  
  
*no shit Jean Ah just absorbed a very powerful mutant here* She said  
thinking that she was talking to herself but obviously Jean and Xavier  
had heard her.  
  
*Child what did you just say?* Xavier asked really pissing off Rogue I  
am not a child or kid or young like that anymore, cant anyone see that I  
have grown up? geez Ah'm on the freakin' X-men for goodness sake!  
  
Xavier said.  
Rogue looked down at herself in surprise, her anger had cause her to be  
distracted enough to float into the air without her even trying causing  
Jean's eyes to nearly pop out of her head.  
  
Carol  
interrupted and took over Rogue's body despite the little resistance  
Rogue gave. Rogue/Carol Stood up and started to explain the entire story  
and how Rogue was innocent and never hurt Carol but merely did what she  
asked.  
  
*Carol that was quite helpful but also unneeded, we would have never  
looked at Rogue any different. We all know she would never hurt anyone  
intentionally.*  
  
But in the months and then next year to come Xavier would eat his words.  
Somehow the word got out that Rogue had used her powers to absorb someone  
fully and the next thing she knew everyone would go out of their way to  
avoid her, she sat alone at lunch and found herself in the back of the  
classes with a circle of empty desks around her.  
This really enraged both Carol and her inner Wolverine, yes wolverine was  
just about as strong in her head as Carol being that she absorbed Logan  
twice and almost absorbed him once fully. After the third year of no  
Logan she was miserable and thoughts of suicide came through her head but  
Carol always reasoned with her and Wolverine constantly told her what  
happened if he'd come back to find her dead. He assured her that he would  
kill himself too. So finally after much debate between herself and her  
alter egos she decided to run. She was finished with school (even sat  
alone at graduation) and life here was unbearable save for Scott, he was  
like a big brother but that wasn't enough she needed to just be gone. So  
she packed her bags and stole Scott's bike and road to Canada. And that's  
where she was now.  
  
Rogue started to argue with her.  
  
// Rogue, you damn well that you wont be isolated now that you can  
control your powers! Jesus Rogue you could a month after you ran and you  
still insist on wearing gloves and the green and yellow body suites!  
Carol yelled at her. So it was true she could control her powers now, it  
took her a month of solid mutation but she finally found her 'switch' and  
a way to block any way for Charles to find her using magneto's help (yup  
he was still in there too but Wolverine always made sure he stayed in his  
place)But she still wore lots of cover just incase she was brushed up  
against and her switch wasn't fully off. Spandex was often made fun of  
but hey it made flying a lot easier and gave lots of range of movement.  
  
He still  
called her Marie, he was the only one allowed, and even Carol knew to  
call her Rogue. She back out of her mind and let then fight it off for a  
while. Fighters came and went in the cage fights most didn't last two  
battles before they had to be drug away.  
  
"So Mr. Bartender who am Ah up against this evenin'" She asked  
her thick southern drawl still prominate in her voice.  
  
"Well little lady it looks like you actually might have some trouble  
this evening, this guy hasn't been beaten yet and is well know through  
the circuits to be un beatable and he is coming here tonight." He said  
talking to her while she made her way to the cage, all the guys  
snickered.  
  
'She's a girl' they yelled and 'I can't hit a pretty face like that'  
this just made her smile she felt the rage build up. She loved this part,  
proving them all wrong. She had long ago mastered Carols powers, it  
didn't take her long to realize she could fly (yeah figured that one out  
quickly) had super strength and  
invulnerability (only when she was expecting to get hurt though so she  
now always expected it). All this in a curvy package and a mane of red  
tinted and white hair, well hell she was unstoppable.  
  
It took four knockouts in a half an hour to finally quite the crowd on  
theirs cat calls. Ever fight she would let them hit a couple of times,  
even though a few of them were reluctant to hit a girl. That always  
changed as she started to throw a few weak punches at them, she did this  
act for a while before she got bored and knocked them out with one good  
placed punch. She then turned around and took a sip of her whiskey (a  
habit Logan had bestowed on her) and a drag of her cigar (Logan). She  
rested against the cage dramatically like she was tired even though she  
wasn't even winded and put on another performance when the next idiot  
came into her cage.  
  
"Isn't there anyone here manly enough to beat this girl, the Rogue?" The  
announcer yelled, smart guy challenging there manly hood and all, Marie  
thought. Then the hairs went up on her back and she tensed. she asked him nervously  
  
he gave a loving  
growl and a chuckle.  
  
////////////////////////////////////Logan  
POV/////////////////////////////////  
  
He had followed her scent to this bar a dingy thing that his Marie should  
never should even consider going into. He hadn't seen her in three years,  
and had been on the search for her for a year now. He had returned to the  
mansion after three years of dead ends and he was looking forward to  
seeing his 'kid'. She was the only reason he had come back and when he  
rushed into her room with a smile on his face no less she was gone. Her  
scent was faded and some of her clothes were gone. The others weren't  
surprised they all acted as though she was probably going to do this.  
From what he threatened out of them, she was lonely and isolated herself  
from the general school to such a degree that even her normal activities  
such as art and music were done in her room. Chuck and Scotter had told a  
different story from Jeans. Apparently she has absorbed a mutant on a  
MISSION! They had sent his innocent Marie on a mission, he growled to  
that. And somehow the whole school found out about it and they isolated  
her to a point that they would part like the red sea when she walked down  
the halls or the stairs. And about three weeks ago she had run off in the  
middle of the night stealing one of Scott's bikes (he gave a smirk). The  
professor said they had tried to follow her on cerebro but a few days ago  
she had just fallen off the face o the earth. Logan didn't even say  
goodbye or unpack he just took off again looking for her.  
  
And now there she was not a hundred feet in front of him, and what was  
she doing in the CAGE! She was leaning up against it smoking a cigar and  
taking a swig of something that resembled whiskey, Jesus this can't be  
Marie. But it was the hair, her beautiful face but where did all those  
curves come from? And since when did she where a spandex bodysuit that  
clung to her like that with heals no less?! He watched her stand up  
strait and nearly fell over she was what you call knock down gorgeous  
cause he just about fell down seeing her like that, where the hell did  
she get those curves?! He almost ran over to her when a guy got into the  
ring and almost unleashed his claws when the guy hit HIS Marie and she  
fell to the ground. He let out a growl and run up to the cage.  
  
"Hey sugah" She said with a smile. This was an act all an act, just like  
he used to do, he let go a sigh of relief and let her finish the fight.  
She knocked him out with one punch, wow.  
  
//////  
"Last fight of the night, last fight. Is there anyone here that won't  
lose to a girl? Are no men here?" She gave a chuckle to the announcers  
teasing. Logan was here and watching here intently.  
  
"Darlin' can't we get out of here? I want to get you back to the mansion  
in one piece." He said through the cage  
  
"Sorry sugah, I am not going back there unless you carry me out of this  
cage." She said taking another drink from her whiskey and playing with  
his tags around her neck. Logan gave a low growl and went to the cage  
door and let himself in.  
  
"Oh our last challenger! And what may your name be?" The announcer called  
out  
  
"Wolverine." Logan growled. The crowd went wild at the sound of the  
familiar name and the prospects of a good fight. Rogue just smiled Her inner  
wolverine teased.  
  
Logan just let open his arms offering her the first punch, and she accepted. She hit him with enough of her strength to make him fly and crash against the cage making it rattle so hard that it seemed it was going to fall down.  
  
*Well crap, she must have took her vitamins today* Logan thought rubbing his head. Then the loves were off, literally, she took off her gloves and continued her assault.*What the hel-* He couldn't even finish the thought before she punched him again.  
  
All the built up emotions for the past four years were suddenly swimming around her head and tears started to form in her eyes and before she knew it she was yelling at him.  
  
"Do you have any idea.(punch).how lonely it is when people think you have the plague or something?(punch) And do you know (punch) how many nights (punch) Ah cried waiting for you (punch) Did you realize how lonely Ah was? (punch) Bobby broke (punch) up (punch) with me (punch) because Ah (punch) cried (punch) for you." Full on tears were streaming down her face and her knuckles were starting to hurt but she still continued.  
  
"Everyone at school (punch) was scarred to even (punch) be near (punch) me (punch) even your love (punch.a really hard one) Jean was avoiding me. (punch) Did you know Ah loved you (punch) no of course not (punch) Ah (punch) was (punch) a (punch) kid (punch) Plus you love Jean (another really hard punch)" *Wow my Marie really isn't to found of the doctor* She was defeated her punched were no longer the enthusiastic ones she was throwing, they were more like the one you would throw at a good friend while kidding a round. Logan gave himself some time to heal and then grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. He smoothed her hair and started to hush her and apologizing over and over again until she was somewhat calm. He then picked her up and swung her over his shoulders  
  
"Logan you bastard, let me down." She said kicking and trying to wiggle out of his strong arms. But after a few moments of resistance she gave up his strong arms were too much for her. He grabbed her money and left before the onlookers got angry at the lack of fighting going on. She looked down and smiled she had the nicest view of his derrière. "I have the nicest view from back her you know" Carol/Mari said, carol had gained control for a second. Marie was yelling at her and laughing her head off at the same time.  
  
"I think I have a better one." Logan said slapping her round butt causing her to straighten out. He gave a laugh until he started to float above the ground. "Marie what's happening?" He said still holding on to her waist.  
  
"Oh don't be such a puppy Logan; it's just another upgrade of mine." He growled and she growled right back at him causing him to give her one of the funniest looks of surprise she had ever seen. She straightened out into the sitting position ten feet in the air causing Logan to sit on her lap or fall. He sat. "So your back." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
Logan shifted uneasily "Since when could you growl and fly and FIGHT!" She gave out such a laugh that it almost caused him to fall. So she flew down and landed then both.  
  
"Ah have always been able to growl, well since Ah absorbed you along with some of you cravings." She began giving him a smirk "But Ah only drink the beer and have the occasional cigar.As for the flying, and fight Ah also have invulnerability. That was all from Carol this woman mutant Ah absorbed on a mission a few years ago. Well that's it for the catching up nice seeing you and Ah hope you have a great life." Se said starting top walk off but both of her Logan's growled and the real one caught her arm she smirked  
  
"I did not search for you for a year and have you just walk off again you are coming with me." He said  
  
"Oh but Logan you should know it's what you do best." She said giving a glare to him complete with an icy smile.  
  
"Marie I left to find answers about my past and I told you I would be back. And I did but you were not there so I nearly killed everyone getting answers to where you were but all they told me was that you had left so I left trying to find you and now I have and I am not letting you go ever again darlin'" Logan said pulling her closer. "And those things about Jean, hey yeah I had a crush on her, FOUR years ago but nothin' like I feel for my new girl."  
  
Rogue looked away and let a tear fall "So why don't you just go to her, Ah'm not a kid anymore Ah can take of myself sugah." She said giving her best fake smile.  
  
"Ok, if you say so." He said pulling her closer and giving her a fierce kiss. I Carol and Wolverine chanted in her She said....  
  
A/n: Ok so there it is should I go on? Please I need reviews to tell me oh and I need a beta too cause I know I get all those hate reviews that all say I have the worst grammar imaginable.. 


	2. A stranger named Rogue

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Logan pulled back to let her breath but she growled, he gave a small  
chuckle and kissed her lightly and picked her up. "So you see I can't  
leave without you and I want to make the others apologize for being so  
rude to my girl. Plus Marie, you and I both know this isn't a life it's  
just a side step. So what do you say will you come home with me?" He  
asked he putting her down in front of Scott's other bike.  
  
She finally had him, Logan, her rugged hero of multiple times but  
could she go back to those people that treated gym clothes better than  
her?  
Stupid Carol and her  
too-smart-for-her-own-good logic. Marie knew she couldn't just stay here  
anymore, Logan was right this was just a side step, just another way to  
occupy her mind until she went on with her life. She strutted over to the  
bike and swung a leg over the seat and put her hands on her legs waiting  
patiently for Logan to get the hint and drive them back to the mansion.  
  
"If you don't understand this means I cant live without you so I go  
where you go Logan of course you'd like me to fly us there?" She said  
cocking her eyebrow in the same way that Logan had made famous back at  
the institute. He for the first time in a long time, smiled, in fact he  
hadn't smiled since the time Jean told him Marie had survived the attack  
by magneto. He revved up the engine and began to drive off when Marie  
stopped him.  
  
"Waite I left Scott's other bike back at the bar!" She said with panic  
in her voice  
  
"Darlin' we can just leave it we are already on our way." He said over  
his shoulder and started to leave again.  
  
"But we can't just leave the bike!" She said but then in unison Logan  
and her inner Logan said:  
  
"Of course we can its One-eye's bike!" The both chuckled and then they  
were off driving into the night. They had arrived in New York late the  
next night and she started get nervous, really nervous. Both Carol and  
Logan were trying to calm her down but it was no use as they rode up to  
the gats she was shaking so badly she could no more blame the motorcycle.  
  
"Marie I know it aint the cycle that is making you shake so badly,  
they can't do anything to you. Most of the guys you knocked out are  
stronger that all of these geeks so calm your nerves, besides if they  
even so much as raise their voices, especially Scooter, they are  
skewered." He said and the *snikt* he let out his claws and made her  
smile. "See now relax, your not going anywhere without me."  
  
They parked the bike in the garage where Scott just happened to be  
working on hi new one.  
  
"About time Logan, I hope you filled the tank this time." He cocked  
his head to the side a little bit and gave a devilish smile. "I thought  
you were going to find Marie not bring home one of your 'friends'" he  
said giving a smile to Marie. Marie didn't feel nervous anymore she felt  
more embarrassed and a little evil. She gave a grin to Logan and walked  
over to Scott doing her best not to laugh and place a hand on his chest  
causing his smile to widen.  
  
"Well Scott it's nice to see you too.But Ah'm sure your wife wouldn't  
appreciate the comment." She said taking her glasses and helmet off.  
Scott just stood there in shock with his jaw almost hitting the floor.  
  
"Rogue?! Rogue the beast found you, look at you and did you just touch  
me without your gloves?" He was babbling trying to make up for what he  
had said a few minutes ago.  
  
"Calm down Scott Ah'm slightly different since Ah left, Ah improved on  
my.control." She said smiling " Now if you don't mind Scott would you  
watch ole wolvie here and make sure he doesn't drop my bags, Charles  
wants to see me." She said walking off giving a little wave behind her.  
  
"Wow, she looks great" Scott said picking up one of her bags  
  
"Watch it bub or you really will be a Cyclops got it?" Logan said  
giving a slight growl to Scott to ward him off his property. *Watch it  
Logan if Rogue thought she was your property then she kick you to kingdom  
come.*  
  
///////////////////  
  
"Come in" Xavier said with a smile "So you decided to come home?" He  
said with a smirk  
  
"Yeah, well Ah thought I deserve to be here as much as the other  
students." She said leaning back in her chair  
  
"Yes you certainly do, I am truly sorry for the way my students and  
faculty treated you over the issue of your powers. I regret that I didn't  
discipline them the way I should have, and I most definitely regret you  
feeling the only solution was leaving." He paused and took a deep breath.  
"With that said I would like you to know your room has been untouched and  
Jubilee looks forward to having her old roommate back. Also there is a  
teaching job available if you are so inclined." He paused and gave her a  
smile. "Just to keep you busy and I think you would like it, a team  
teaching job in self defense class, the other teacher would be Logan."  
Now it was her turn to smile.  
  
"Ah would love that Charles, Ah am glad to be back and would love to  
teach. But now Ah am exhausted, so if you don't mind Ah'd like to get  
situated." She said getting up but then sat back down with a huff when  
Logan and Scott came walking in. "Hey it's a party now!" She said  
sarcastically  
  
"Just a few more questions then I will let you roam." He said and  
waited until he saw the moan and reluctant nod. "Thank you now I see you  
can control your powers at least to some extent."  
  
"Ah can control them completely, Ah had too. It wasn't just a nice  
thought when Ah left it was a necessity, Ah couldn't have survived  
without it. So Ah spent a whole month in a hotel room without seeing the  
light of day, meditating. Ah finally found out that the 'switch' was  
simply confidence that Ah could control the absorption channel and stop  
it if Ah wanted to. Ah simply didn't have it after what happened to  
Dylan, but now Ah do. Ah just needed to feel in control. So Ah tested my  
theories in bars so they people just thought they passed out drunk, upon  
the third time Ah had mastered it." She said impatiently and waited for a  
response from Xavier like 'that was dangerous' or 'irresponsible' but  
that didn't happen. Instead he just nodded.  
  
Carol said laughing in her head at the  
memories.  
  
*shut up carol* She said  
  
"Of course I can't believe I over looked that. Now another thing, how  
come I couldn't find you with cerebro?" He said looking perplexed and  
intrigued.  
  
"Ah just didn't want to be found, again. So Ah worked on blocking my  
mind off to all others, mind walls and shields. After a while it worked  
Ah guess cause you stopped following." She said proudly. Scott looked sad  
and Logan looked proud, always proud of Marie.  
  
"Wow, you do have a strong mind, even Jean couldn't do that. Now for  
one last question." Xavier said turning around and grabbing a box and  
turning back to hand it to her. He watched her open it and then said. "I  
wanted to ask if you would like to join the X-men."  
  
Marie looked up as in confusion and excitement at the same time, and  
before Logan could protest she said  
"Hell yeah."  
  
A/N: This will be my shortest one yet! I can't wait until you see the new  
stuff rogue can do and thanks to the reviewers those keep me going and  
not to be greedy but I want more!!! Updates as soon as I get my next  
review!! 


	3. The xgeeks

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Marie, darlin' why do you want to join the x-geeks after what they did to you?" Logan asked as Rogue practically ran down the hall to their room, she wanted to show something to Logan.  
  
"Logan, sugah, Ah want to show our companions that Ah have grown, and this is the easiest way. Besides sugah, Ah want to keep my shape and stay fit and what better way to do that than to beat the shit out of other mutants." She said walking into the bathroom looking at her uniform. After a few minutes of frustrating sounds and a sigh Logan got worried.  
  
"Marie are you all right?" he asked with genuine concern.  
  
Marie stepped out blushing and running her hands along the leather. "Sugah, is it supposed to be like this?" She asked with a frown on her face.  
  
*Damn* he thought as he looked at her. Her hair was down and the mass of red curls and two perfect white bangs perfectly framed her face but that's not what made him stumble for words. The leather was conformed to every curve of her womanly body, every curve. Suddenly jeans didn't seem like such a good idea. He finally came back to her face, a small smile of recognition spread across her face, she knew. He finally croaked out a ".... Yeah" but it was too late. She knew she had him.  
  
"Logan, can you unzip me then its awfully hard to do it myself." She said turning around and lifting her hair to reveal the zipper. He grumble something to himself and walked up to her, and while looking away he pulled the zipper down a half an inch.  
  
"Logan, now you know good and well Ah need that lower, just unzip it all the way." She said while a grin on her face.  
  
Oh this was the end of him, he thought. He pulled on the zipper again revealing her creamy flesh. *well there goes the idea that your kind enough in wearing a bra Marie* he thought as he passed her upper back and he abruptly stopped as the zipper hit the end of it line at the top of her round behind. He let out a breath and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Ah guess these outfits are just like my spandex ones you cant were anything under 'em" Logan's jaw dropped and he just let himself fall back on the bed reciting the pledge of allegiance over and over again.  
  
Marie came back out, fully clothed in her night time wear, which consisted of one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants, but after the leather liaison he really couldn't sleep with her in his arms tonight with out rushing things way too fast.  
  
"Marie, darlin', I am going to go running for a while I need some fresh air. You'll probably be asleep by the time I come back so good nigh'. He said trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. With a quick curse to himself as he saw the hurt on her face he left the room. "Believe me darlin' I didn't want to go either" and so he went running.  
  
Marie lay in the bed reluctantly, feeling slightly hurt by the way Logan acted around her, and maybe she had come on too strong. She debated with herself until she drifted off into a deep sleep. But not too long after, that things started to go terribly wrong and her dreams turned to nightmares.  
  
// How dare you say my behavior is unacceptable So condescending unnecessarily critical I have a tendency of getting very physical So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle//  
  
She moaned in her sleep and started to thrash around, her eyebrows were knitted and she looked scared, a small whimper escaped her lips and a cry for the only man who ever cared to save her... "Logan"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Logan smelt fear before he even entered the mansion it was very strong but also entangled with a sweeter scent...Marie.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
//You drain me dry and make me wonder why I am even here the double vision I see is finally clear you want me here even though you know very well I want you gone Not fit to fucking tread the ground I am walking on//  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face and she had somehow cut herself and blood and sweat entangled her among the sheets.  
  
Logan was outside her door now calling for her name, but as soon as the scent of blood hit his nose the knocking and calling out stopped and he burst into the room. There he saw Marie yelling for him in the throe of a nightmare.  
  
//When it gets cold out side and you've got no body to love You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way I'm going to give up A little girls cries in the face of the monster the lives in her dreams Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breath Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breath//  
  
He held her down and shook her lightly calling her name softly, trying to calm her down. "Marie wake up, darlin' its just a dream"  
  
//What your doing is screwing things up inside my head You should have known better, you never listened to what I said Clutching you pillow arriving in a naked sweat Hoping somebody some day will do you like I did//  
  
She was there again, at the statue of liberty. It was killing her again, He was killing her again but Logan was trying to save her. No Logan let he die. It was Jean, she was stopping him. " Why have a girl when you can have me?" he just let go of her and smiled at Jean.  
  
"NNNNNooooooo Logan save me!" She cried out from her dream  
  
//When it gets cold out side and you've got no body to love You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way I'm going to give up A little girls cries in the face of the monster the lives in her dreams Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breath Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breath//  
  
"Marie I'm here wake up!" Logan was yelling at her pleadingly. He was actually scared for her even though he knew it was just a dream, the fact that she was so scared affected him.  
  
//Does it kill Does it burn Is it painful to learn That its me that has all the control//  
  
"Logan" she cried out again in a painful scream so loud he thought the walls would collapse.  
  
// Does it thrill does it sting when you feel what I bring and you wish you had me to hold//  
  
"Marie!" Logan was pleading  
  
"Logan, don't leave me!" she wailed  
  
//When it gets cold out side and you've got no body to love You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way I'm going to give up A little girls cries in the face of the monster the lives in her dreams Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breath Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breath//  
  
"Marie baby wake up!" He said pleadingly and her eyes shot open. He instantly held her tight to and she sobbed in his arms. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. Her pajama pants were missing and the shirt rode up her creamy flesh of her thigh.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Logan, Ah didn't mean to scream and scare you." She said whipping her tears. "You're probably tired and don't want a blubbering idiot in your room, Ah'll just ask Charles if Ah can have my own room" She said starting to grab her things. But in an instant Logan hand grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her onto the bed.  
  
"Your not leaving me now darlin', your just stuck with me." He growled into her ear causing her to giggle. She was the only one who found his growls sexy and not menacing. He threw the blankets on top of them and held her against himself, a protective arm around her middle and the other under his head. He burrowed his head in her hair and groaned at the scent he loved and missed the most.. it was just her... his Marie.  
  
"What were you screaming about anyway Marie?" He grumbled through her hair.  
  
"That instead of saving me at the statue of liberty you ran off with Jean when she asked you 'Why have a girl when you can have a woman?' so you let go of me and went with her." She said disgustingly.  
  
Logan gave a small laugh "I got my woman right here" he said smacking her generous behind. She gave out a giggle  
  
"'Night sugah"  
  
"'Night darlin'" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue awoke the next morning with a start. ** Calm down Marie your just in my bed ** he inner wolverine chirped up. ** You know I love to have you in my arms **  
  
// how did you sleep rogue-y? Bet you need a cold shower, I would// carol spoke up  
  
she said trying to get up but Logan had a tight hold on her and she couldn't move. "umff" she said as she plopped back down.  
  
"Where were you going Marie?" Logan said with his eyes still shut.  
  
Marie came down and kissed him lightly and he groaned for more so she kissed him harder. " Breakfast" she said  
  
"You are all I need darlin' how 'bout we just stay here all day?" Logan asked  
  
**Logan ** Xavier piped in his head  
  
Logan groaned and let go of Marie, who got up and went into the shower and turned on the steamy water.  
  
*What do you need Chuck? *  
  
* I was hopping you were in the adventuring mood*  
  
* Chuck I have Rogue, I really don't need much more *  
  
*I know but I need this and I would be in debt if you were to do this for me Logan *  
  
* What is it chuck and when do I leave?*  
  
* You leave immediately and will be briefed on the mission when you get to my office, thank you Logan *  
  
He grumbled and cursed the mission and whatever he was about to do because it took him away from Marie. He grabbed his coat and did something he never had to before, he wrote the only person he cared about a note, promising he would be back. He sighed and looked over to the bathroom door and blew Marie a kiss and cursed chuck for his horrible timing. Then turned and left.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, Logan how about we..." Marie stopped as she noticed the bedroom empty. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought he had left her again, she had scared him off again.  
  
// No chance in hell baby, I would only leave under extreme circumstance// her inner wolverine said  
  
** As much as I despise the Neanderthal next to me, I agree with him and if he did leave you, lets go find him and beat the crap out of him. ** Carol piped in  
  
Marie gave a muffled laugh as she wiped the tears in her eyes and her runny nose with her sleeve. Her hand came down and his a piece of paper. She looked down and read it and she smile.  
  
// Told you so//  
** Damn and I was hoping we could kill him ** Marie, Chuck decided he needs me, yet again. Don't you dare think I was willing to leave you for a second darlin', but he did the whole guilt trip thing. Now don't you leave me, I just found you and I will hunt you down again if I have to. I promise I will be coming back as soon as I can, but while I am away how about you go do some shopping? I let my credit card with 'Ro. Love you darlin' L  
  
A huge smile spread across her lips as she realized he said 'love'. She jumped up and got dressed.  
  
** Shopping?! ** Carol screamed excitedly in her head  
"Shopping." Rogue said and went down the halls searching for 'Ro's room and quickly found it. With a soft knock she opened her door.  
  
"Hello Rogue, you look happy." 'Ro said addressing Marie as Rogue, no one but Logan knew her real name, well except Professor Xavier.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if I could have Logan's card please." She said holding out her hand and rocking back and forth impatiently. "and if you would like to come with me to spend his money" she added in.  
  
'Ro's face lit up and she produced his credit card. "Come on lets go have some fun, Victoria's Secret just finished remodeling, and with you new touching abilities I think we should go looking in there" Ro said with a wink.  
  
Her inner Logan growled appreciably and Carol gave her a good little laugh and Rogue just smiled.  
  
* Ah can't wait until he comes home * She thought to herself  
  
A/n: review and get more chapters!! Its just that simple. 


	4. Anniversaries and Handcuffs

Things had been quiet for the next few weeks after the outburst of Rogue. Classes had started, Logan was scaring the children and Rogue was calming them down and scolding him while he had a smile on his face he whole time. She was starting to suspect that he was just misbehaving just to get her to come down and see him. Things were finally back to normal, well as normal as one can get in a mutant school.  
  
"Luke Ah told you, the purpose of this project is to focus your technique with water colors, not make the water go every where." Rogue said trying to clean up a girl student that Luke, a boy who could control liquid water, had splashed. After cleaning everyone up as best she could the bell rang.  
  
"Projects are due on the Monda' you get back from vacation, be safe." She said over the loud rush of students.  
  
"Thank gawd that was mah' last class." She said, her southern drawl always got thicker when she was tired.  
  
She picked up her papers and stuffed them in her bag and headed to her room. Logan was tracking another mutant and shouldn't be home until late that night, so she got a little apprehensive when she noticed her door was slightly open. She walked in quietly and then smiled. A few candles were lit and a note was on the bed.  
  
Marie, The library  
  
L  
  
It didn't have to say another word; she just smiled really big and rushed to get ready. Choosing a simple but elegant green dress Logan had bought her a while back and pulled her hair up leaving only the white pieces of hair down to frame her face. With a quick dab of make up she ran down stairs and to the library.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He sensed her before she even opened the door, and it made him smile. Tonight he was going to make sure she felt special, make sure she knew how he felt, tonight was their three-year anniversary. He watched as she timidly opened the door and looked inside, her eyes lit up when she saw the table for two, and yet she still searched for him. He chuckled to himself, a little too loud because as he wasn't paying attention she quickly turned around and nearly tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Hey sugah." She said softly as her eyes met his.  
  
"Hey Marie, happy anniversary." He said giving her a light kiss and pulling away. "Um, you want to let me go so we can eat."  
  
She gave one of her cute pouts and gave a solemn "Ah suppose" He just smiled at her.  
  
He led her to the table and sat her down then sat down himself on the other end. She looked down at the food and smiled, it was her favorite, steak, rare. Ever since her absorption of Logan, that's all she wanted to eat. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Where have ya' been sugah?" she asked as she cut her steak.  
  
"Mexico, Chuck has me following some mutant that can shape shift. But it was no use, he didn't want to come back with me to the states so I came home." He said opening his bear.  
  
"Ah missed you sugah." She said lovingly.  
  
"I missed you too Marie." He said back. And on the conversation went with idle chitchat. Marie sipped her wine and Logan drank his beer and they filled each other in on what had happened while he left. And some time after midnight, Logan decided Marie should go to bed. She was thoroughly drunk and more than a little clumsy.  
  
"Come on Marie, off we go." Logan said trying to help Marie stand up, but she fell down again, it was no use her legs were useless.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, suuugahh AH'm fine." She said having a tough time saying her words. Logan just laughed at her and picked her up, she protested at first but then just let it go and got comfortable against his chest. Logan carried her off to their room where he tried not to trip on the messy floor, which was scattered with clothes and papers. He grumbled to himself and laid Marie in bed. He tried getting to the bathroom but almost knocked over a large canvas in the process, he straitened it out and then the cover slipped off.  
  
"Wow." He muttered. The painting was definitely Marie's. It was Marie in one of her green and yellow spandex suits and flight jacket, her hair was curly and wild and she was petting a... wolverine. His smile expanded and he turned to look at her as she rustled in the blankets.  
  
"The problem with absorbing you Logan, is that Ah never stay drunk very long." She stopped and looked at what he was looking at. She blushed and started to fumble with an explanation but Logan shushed her.  
  
"I love you Marie." Logan said with a smile on his face. Wow, it had been easier than he thought.  
  
Marie was taken back, utterly speechless. So she didn't speak, instead she just flew into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Ah love you too Logan" she said breaking the kiss.  
  
"You know your stuck with me forever now right? I'll give you one last chance to leave, no regrets." Logan said holding her in his arms.  
  
"This is exactly the way Ah wanted it to be Logan, so take back your offer cause now you got me forever whether you like it or not." She said looking up at him with a smile.  
  
"I think I'll like it just fine." He said huskily and kissed her again. He brought her over to the bed and saw her tired face and tucked her in once more and climbing in next to her he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up against him and fell sound asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue was down in the kitchen at two that morning, ** You never would think that Logan would be a human furnace. ** She thought, and with the night already unseasonably warm, she was sweating even in the kitchen. So she grabbed a beer form Logan's stash and headed out to the patio. The night air was brisk and felt good; there was a slight breeze-fanning Rogue even more. But there was something strange; it was much too quiet. She thought she was just being paranoid so she took another swig of the beer and calmed her nerves.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan grumbled and reached out for Marie, but only got more blankets. In an instant he was fully awake and in a panic to find her. He ran a rough hand through his messy hair and pulled in a shirt. He opened his door and instantly caught her scent, sighing a breath of relief he followed the familiar smell to the patio. He grunted inwardly as he saw her bent over the patio railing, round behind fully visible and a beer in her hands, just enjoying the night air.  
  
His smile faded as he saw her tense, then he heard it. A rustle in the bush and a truck engine. A moment later he was in front of her and looking at the army of commandos on the front lawn who were sneaking into the school.  
  
"Logan." She said over his shoulder as he unleashed his claws. "Logan, Ah'll hold them off as long as Ah can, you go protect those kids and wake up the damn x-men."  
  
Logan growled. "No Marie I am not leaving you out here."  
  
"Ah wasn't askin' Ah was tellin'" She said with a fierce kiss and pushed him aside as she lifted off the ground.  
  
Logan growled as he watched her fly away and throw commandos out of the trees. ** I'll be back darlin' ** he promised her. He ran inside and started to pound and yell down the kids dorm room telling the to evacuate. As soon as he knew that the leaders were awake to evacuate the younger kids he went down to the teachers hall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Come on boys Ah thought Ah was going to get a workout." She said swooping down and grabbing a few more commandos, flying up and dropping them form the sky. She would swoop down and punch and hit a few more. She was flying up again when she heard a 'swoosh' and felt a pain in her side. She felt her side and pulled out a dart. It was a tranquilizer dart big enough to put out an elephant with the needle to prove it. Her vision was starting to get fuzzy and her strength starting to deplete rapidly. She started to fall, she hit the ground and before all went black she felt herself being carried away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The commandos had infiltrated the mansion and were tranquilizing away any and all mutants, but not stopping to take a single one. They were here to capture a single mutant and maybe get lucky enough to capture a second, the others were worthless to them. General Wilson was on a mission to get The Girl, but if wolverine was there, well killing two birds with one stone fit that scenario best.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Scott was guarding one of the escape routes while Storm was guarding the other. It was strange though because the commandos didn't want to have anything to do with them and a few even walked right by. A while back Logan had run off to 'find Rogue', typical Logan one set mind. After a few minutes of not seeing a single commando Scott realized they had left.  
  
*Shit * he thought  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Now come on Wolverine you are coming with us and you can pick one of two ways, the easy way or the hard way" Wilson said from his jeep his troops surrounding Wolverine.  
  
"There is no way in hell I am going willingly, not after what you did to me" Logan and spat and * snikt* he unleashed his claws.  
  
"Oh but I only see improvements. Besides I think this girl will get awfully lonely with out you." He said pulling up Rogue's unconscious body from one of the jeeps and dropped the dark hair-ed beauty, unceremoniously in the dirt in front of Logan. Logan's eyes flashed with rage.  
  
"I bet she's and animal in bed huh wolverine?" Wilson said holding her face to his and kissed her lips. "Maybe I'll give her a ride." He chuckled. "But she is a mutie." He said sadly and stood up and pulled out his gun and cocked it. "So maybe I'll just blow her brains out right now." He said pointing the gun to her head. "You have three seconds to hand yourself over peacefully and you both live or fight and she dies."  
  
Behind Logan he heard One-eye yell from a balcony "No don't do it Logan." ** Pfft what did one-eye know about mates? **  
  
"one"  
  
Logan was snapped back to reality.  
  
"Two"  
  
"I have a condition." Logan yelled out.  
  
"I am not here to negotiate!" Wilson yelled back  
  
"Fine by the time you will have killed her I will have had you gutted." Logan said calmly.  
  
Wilson debated this and decided he could give a scum covered mutant a small deal.  
"What is it?"  
  
"She stays with me, where ever I go she goes and vice-a versa. Whatever cell, we will not be separated." Logan said  
  
Wilson nearly laughed at the request but finally said. "You have my word you two will remain together."  
  
Logan nodded and heard another yell from Scott. * Shut up one eye I did the best thing for us. ** He thought solemnly. He was then shackled with admantium. He jerked away from the commandos and picked up his Marie whispering a silent apology and got in the truck 


	5. The Cell To Logan's Hell

Marie awoke in Logan's arms and with a bad case of nausea. Then it all hit her, the fight, the pain and the capture. That brought that nausea feeling back with vengeance. She silently got up and looked around at their cell. It was the size of a habitat at the zoo. She spotted a bathroom 'area' with an open toilet and sink. The shower was nothing more than a shower-head sticking out of the wall and a concave floor with a drain. By the shower was a series of cubbyholes with two sets of towels and two sets of scrubs. And the only other thing in the room was this bed platform with had two thick blankets. She thought about how she had lost the fight and had gotten both her and Logan captured and the nausea wouldn't hold down anymore. She ran to the toilet and puked her brains out.  
  
Logan started to groan and stir, he was awakening but she was to busy with her head in the toilet to notice. With in a moment she feel a warm loving hand on her lower back and she tensed, but the rubbing motion continued and she felt better. But now she was furious at him.  
  
"You should have never gotten caught you should have ran while you had the chance." She said with tears in her eyes. " Ah got you caught Ah brought you back to your hell." She cried.  
  
He held her close to him and whispered "They had caught you, they would have killed you or worse."  
  
"It doesn't matter Ah would have gladly given everything to keep you away from here and free."  
  
"Darlin' I wasn't willing to give you up Marie, you are my freedom." He said holding her tear-streaked face in his big hands and kissing at her tears.  
  
A few moments later several guards came in and guided the couple to General Wilson's office. The soldiers open the door to reveal the devil himself, smiling and motioning them to sit in the one over stuffed library chair in the room in front of a desk.  
  
Logan sat down and Rogue possessively sat on his lap.  
  
"Nice to see you both conscious, we thought you would never awaken." He said with a cruel laugh that made Marie squirm. Logan groaned * I really wish she wouldn't so that. * He thought.  
  
"I assume Logan already knows the drill but I will explain for this little lady." Wilson said giving an eye to Rogue, which sent chills down her back. " Don't get an ideas of escaping, you see those fresh pair of tags around your neck?" Marie felt the added weight and fingered them curiously. "Yes, those are special tags that turn off your powers. A nifty little gismo and totally indestructible." She looked at the tags again with hate as she saw her name, Rogue, imprinted on the metal and a number to call her own. Logan growled behind her, she just pushed it aside. She got them into this mess and she was going to get them out of it, well at least Logan.  
  
"Well I guess that would be it for the orientation...Welcome to your new home." He said getting up and leaving.  
  
Marie was nervous and when she was nervous she always played with something in her hands. At that moment she was playing with Logan's thighs, running them up and down not realizing Logan's reaction.  
  
"Marie..." Logan said with a groan, after it was getting too much to handle.  
  
"Oh, sorry sugah." She said quickly taking her hands away as the guards entered the room and escorted them back to their cell.  
  
Logan, was, well he was nesting. He was trying to keep busy by folding and unfolding the blankets while Marie examined the damage in the mirror from their capture. There were large bruises in her sides and arms from when she fell and was dragged away. She sighed and pulled down her shirt, there was nothing she could do except let them heal. She then looked grumpily in the mirror, her hair was in shambles and she grumbled. She wished she had a brush.  
  
Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a large and slightly familiar duffel bag. She opened it and nearly cried as she saw a brush and shampoo with other toiletries.  
  
* Thank gawd * she thought examining her treasure and then scuffled away with tears streaming down her face chanting over and over "Ah'm sorry Logan"  
  
Logan nearly fell running to her and slide across the floor and held her shoulders trying to stop her from her rocking back and forth and crying.  
  
"Rogue, baby what's wrong?" He asked her puzzled as to why she just broke down in tears and was apologizing to him. He tried to hold her but she just scurried away.  
  
"Ah did this to us, Ah brought them to the mansion, to you." She cried. "They followed me to capture you and they just proved it with the duffel bag." She whimpered.  
  
Logan picked up the duffel bag and looked at the contents, nothing but girlie things. "Rogue there is nothing in there." He said showing her the stuff was nothing of importance  
  
"Logan, it's MY bag, MY stuff. They knew about me and followed me to get to you! And Ah led then right to you, right to the mansion." She whimpered. " Ah feel so dirty Logan, don't touch me Ah might make you dirty." She whispered.  
  
Logan was pissed that she would even think this and quickly collected her in his arms and smoothed her hair kissing the top of her head. "Darlin' it wasn't your fault, if they wanted to find me then they would have found me using any way possible. In fact the fact that they were following you, because of me means that I have dragged you into this hellhole. I'm at fault darlin' and I'm sorry." He said holding her tightly.  
  
"No, Logan, don't you even dare blame yourself. Ah don't believe that for one second so why don't we just call a truce and say we're even." She said reaching up and kissing him.  
  
He smiled and kissed her back. "All right but only for you darlin'. Now lets got to 'bed', it's been one hell of a ride and we are both bone tired." He said carrying her to the 'bed' and lying them both down. The instant he laid down she had entangle herself in his limbs and pressed her head and mass of hair against his broad chest. He just smiled happily and took in the scent that was Marie, even though he was back to his nightmare Marie made it all the more bearable. She was the only reason he had the urge to stay alive and get them both out of here.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan awoke with no Marie and surrounded by a bunch of soldiers, all with baseball bats. HE growled and his mind raced with thoughts of Marie.  
  
"Logan you remember the stamina tests don't you?" Wilson said getting close to the Wolverine. Then he smiled and stood back up. "Well you will then. BATTERS UP BOYS!" he yelled and left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Marie was in a medical lab on a hard metal lab table, face down and topless.  
  
"Now honey if you're a screamer, then by all means scream. I'm just going to take a few skin samples." The doctor said maliciously.  
  
Marie knew what the bastard was going to do and a tear rolled down her cheek. She made a silent vow to herself. She wouldn't let the man have the pleasure of her screaming and no matter what the pain she wouldn't make a sound.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Marie had been taken back to their cell about an hour ago, and she waited nervously for Logan and trying to put her shirt on. Her bra was lying in the corner, which was a loss cause, her back was on fire with ever movement she made and even though she had her back covered in gauze even the slightest pressure from fabric made her scream. She instantly abandoned the shirt, wasn't looking too much better than the bra anyway, as Logan was throw in to the room. He was bruised and bloody, she instantly ran to his and picked up his bloody and snot covered face.  
  
"Logan." She said to his face, but his eyes were glazed over and non- responsive. " You bastards!" She cried out to the walls and camera in the corner of the cell. " When, yes when, Ah get out of here Ah will personally kill each and everyone of you for what you have done." The threat was more of a vow to her than a threat to the animals that ran the facility.  
  
She slowly dragged him to the shower area and set him down, he was like a lifeless doll that she had to maneuver everywhere. She grabbed her shirt that she was trying to put on earlier and shredded it to strips in an instant. Yes, she realized she was topless but it didn't matter right now, Logan needed her and that was that. She turned on the water and hissed as some of it his her back, but she bit her lip and started to peel off Logan's blood stained clothes and cursed the doctors every time she found a cut or bruise. After a few agonizing moments he was totally stripped, and she had managed to take the strips and wash away all of the blood from his body ( yeah she admired it, a little guiltily but hey its Logan!) and now was working on his blood and sweat caked hair.  
  
Logan groaned and started to move; she smiled and let out a breath of relief. " Hey baby, decided to join the world of the conscious?" she said laughing and crying at the same time  
  
Logan looked up at her with loving eyes and coughed at seeing her bare chest in his direct line of eyesight. But he was brought back from his fantasies as he heard her crying.  
  
"Hey baby, don't cry, give em a few minutes and I will heal right up." He said with a smile trying to cheer her up. He turned off the water and tried to hug her but she backed off and hissed in pain at his touch. He looked at her puzzled and then noticed the bandages on her back. He growled.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" he said with pure rage in his voice  
  
She tried to change the subject and got up. " Help me dry my hair sugah?" she said, but Logan would have none of that and picked her up and placed her in a chair, soaked pants and all. He, gently as possible, peeled back the bandages to reveal her cut up back, despite her hissing.  
  
** They tried to skin you alive Marie. ** He thought, he growled again and plotted the damned doctor's slow death.  
  
"Logan, it looks worse than it feels, Ah'm fine really" she said trying to call him down.  
  
But it was already too late. He was growling at the walls, telling them to turn off her tags to absorb him, just for that brief second. His yelling got louder and she could hear more guards outside the main doors. Then after a few minutes she felt it, her body felt together again and she knew her powers were back and Logan had sensed it too. He was already walking towards her reaching out a hand, but she just recoiled and held back from him.  
  
"Logan Ah don't want to hurt you, Ah can heal on my own." She said defiantly.  
  
"Sorry darlin' but it aint your choice anymore." He said grabbing her hand and the connection opened. Marie saw his beatings and what they had done to him and scream, but before the connection got too much it stopped all together.  
  
"Logan, Logan are you ok sugah?" she said feeling the loss of her power and his powers working on her.  
  
"Yeah darlin' are you ok?" he asked and quickly looked at her back and saw that every cut was healing, and with out thinking acting on pure animalistic instinct he licked the closing wound. He did this a few time and even sucked on a few until Marie moaned is name.  
  
He straitened out, this was getting too far, and he didn't want anything like this to happen in this god-awful place.  
  
"Rogue darlin' you soaked and shivering, how about we dry you off?" he said smiling and enjoying her very nice body.  
  
Rogue looked down and realized her situation, she was topless and the * white * scrubs where now see through and she was wearing her black thong. ** nice ** she thought and blushed a little.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ** She is so sexy! Jesus, Logan snap out of it! Dry her off, get her dressed now and mate with her until the walls come falling down later. Cause she's all yours and well she has proven to be your mate. Mate, Marie, my mate Marie. I like the sound of that.** Logan thought to himself and went to look for a shirt and cussed whoever was out there to get him, because Marie had shredded the last shirt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She smiled and took in the moment, Logan had just towel dried her hair and was now brushing it and slowly she was getting more and more tired. She was still topless though and was going to be so until Logan gave up his shirt, and he looks a little protective of it, she thought and giggled.  
  
"Logan Ah'm tired can we go lay down now? And if it wouldn't be to much, can Ah have your shirt?" She said with and outstretched hand. Logan grumbled and gave her-his shirt after saying "I want that back and real soon" he thought was under his breath but she could clearly hear him, thanks to the little absorption. She just smiled, pulled on the shirt and lay down next to her mate. Yes her mate, a little terminology she picked up from Logan's recent thoughts. Within seconds she was asleep in his big arms and in a dream... *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A/N: what do you think...well review and tell me! 


	6. Dreams and Revalations

~ ~ ~ ~ Marie's Dream ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Marie stood in front if four figures in a room of total darkness; Magneto, Carol, Wolverine and a mirror image of herself  
  
Carol was the first to speak up. "Oh poor Marie, look what they did to you..." she said lying a hand on Marie's shoulder. "And you didn't even fight back." She said clucking her tongue.  
  
"But the tags, they block my powers-" Marie started but her mirror came up and stopped her.  
  
"Aw, sugah you think those little pieces of scrap metal could stop us?" she said eyeing Marie and giving her a stupid look.  
  
"Have you have been protected for so long that you have forgotten your own strength?" she nearly laughed. Marie was lost now and very confused.  
  
"Even on your own you knew if you got in enough trouble someone would come and save you." The other rogue said. Marie was about to speak up when her other self spoke again.  
  
"But now you will know your power and what you are capable of, you will get yourself out of here and you mate." She said wrapping her arms around the Wolverine.  
  
"But how...?" she asked.  
  
"Child..." Magneto started as he stepped forward. "You need to focus your mind, use your skin against the tags and force them to stop. Then bring back the powers you have absorbed." He smiled at her shocked expression. "Did you really think that our powers just drifted away after a few moments? Child obviously Charles taught you nothing. Meditate and become one with yourself again and you will find what you need." He said.  
  
Finally the Wolverine came up, inched from her face and sniffed her and smiled. He let out a low territorial grow, she cupped his face and growled back. He grabbed her hands and smiled and mouthed the words ' My Mate'.... Then she woke up. ~ ~ ~ ~End~ ~ ~ Marie awoke feeling strangely confident and understood exactly what needed to be done and planned out her next week. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan was getting nervous, Marie had been distant for a week now. Ever since the day she had to be healed she had gotten quiet and started to meditate and taught herself yoga. Her days were spent in a scheduled manner, first she would take care of him (he like this a lot) then she would sit in the far corner and close her eyes and meditate, going completely in her mind and shut off the world.  
  
It was getting rather lonely, sure she was still in the room, but not totally IN the room. Even when she was cut and bleeding badly (four times this week, those bastards) she would only accept the bare minimum to help her heal, and only after she cleaned him up (he might have been conscious more times than he let on, so sue him). She refused to eat unless he forced her too, she only bathed when he either reminded her to or dragged her to the showers, where he would bathe her (not that bad he must admit ). He even had to drag her to bed ever night, but once there it seemed like she couldn't get close enough to him, wrapping herself tightly around his body and falling asleep quickly.  
  
Just like tonight, it was time to do it again. He came up to his dark haired cross-legged beauty and picked her up.  
  
"Come on darlin' lets go to sleep" he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Sugah, you know Ah love you right, no matter what happens..." she said timidly as he laid her down on the bed plat form.  
  
"I love you too Marie, what are you up too?" he said climbing in with her and holding her body against his.  
  
"Nothin' at all sugah, its just Ah wanted to hear the words from your mouth in case anything ever happened." She said innocently.  
  
"Marie, what's going to happen that your not telling me about?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Nothin' sugah, just sleep." She said kissing him lightly and burrowing her head in is chest. He let it go for now and followed her instructions and slept.  
  
A/N: what is Marie up too this time?!?! I just dont know..... ok yeah I do review and get your answers! 


	7. A Vow Completed

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ That same night ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
** Finally*** Marie said hearing his even breathing and a light snore escape his lips. She kissed him lightly and said her apologies for what she was about to do. She quickly dressed and washed up quietly, making sure not to wake him. Then she sat down in her meditating stance and focused her energy towards the tags like Magneto had been teaching her. Within an instant she felt the tags lose power and her powers come back full force with vengeance. She smiled and used Magneto's stolen powers to break the chain and she slipped them into her pocket. She gave a wicked smile and strutted predatorily towards the metal double doors that separated her from the rest of the compound.  
  
With a flip of her hand the doors swished open and she stepped out, and with another wave of a finger they closed, locking her mate safely inside.  
  
"Come on boys Ah want to play..." She said with a wicked smile on her face, rage in her eyes and a growl to rival the best of Wolverine's. She unleashed the razor sharp bone claws that Wolverine had given her the first time she had absorbed him. She had known about them since the day after he had accidentally stabbed her but she refused to tell anyone. She didn't want the complications of lab testing and, well being probed by Jean.  
  
She kicked off the ground and flew down the halls, killing anyone and everyone, leaving behind hallways of dead bodies in different methods of death. She slit their throats, stabbed them with her claws, gutted them or smashed in their heads and she did it all with a smile on her face. Every time she would feel remorse she would remember what kind of remorse was given to her Logan, what they did to him and what she vowed to do to them. So she continued the onslaught with a smile on her face and death in her eyes. She had left innocent Marie lying next to Logan, this was Rogue, this was her inner Wolverine.  
  
In the span of two hours she had killed every single person in the rather small compound, except two. Her good friends the doctor and General Wilson. She smiled as she landed herself in front of the doctors door and knocked politely.  
  
"Doctor Ah'm here for my check up..." she said innocently. But the doctor didn't answer his door, so with a wave of her arm she let herself in.  
  
There was the great man himself, huddled in a corner, scared to death by the others, and he gasped as he saw her. Her hands were covered in blood and her lips were red and smiling, her eyes full of rage and vengeance. She scared the shit out of him.  
  
"Hey doc. Do you know what it feels like to be skinned alive?" she said propping her self on the lab table and playing with the claws in her hands, picking her nails with them.  
  
"Well, by your lack of answer Ah would have to say that's a no." She jumped down and kneeled close to his ear.  
  
"If your a screamer, please then do, scream." She said and then brought her hand up above his head and then down. And scream he did.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wilson was packing his things, he had heard the blood curdling screams of his soldiers, the cries of help from the doctor and her bone jarring laugh as she strutted predatorily down the hallways to his office. That's what she was, a predator, oh and not just any predator, she was one with a taste for revenge in the form of blood. It was too late to pack, because even as he picked up his gun, he looked up and saw her standing there.  
  
"You really pissed me off, really." She said looking down and giving a small laugh. " You can hurt me all you like, but then you go and hurt my Wolverine. Yeah you really shouldn't have done that." She started to growl now and move inch by inch closer to him.  
  
"You may have brought in the Wolverine, but with him you brought something much worse..." She said getting so close to him that he could smell the blood.  
  
"You brought in his mate." He didn't even have time to scream.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan awoke when he smelt the blood. It was thick and heavy in the air, there was a hell of a lot of it. He began to panic when he noticed Marie was gone, he growled and banged on the doors.  
  
"Hold on sugah, let me open 'em" came a thick southern drawl from the other side, a smile spread on his face, ear to ear. But the smile faded once the doors slid open and he saw her covered in blood.  
  
"Marie..." He said as she wavered and collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Ah got us into this mess and Ah got us out Logan. They hurt you so Ah went and hurt them." She said waving her hand around. Logan's eyes got huge as he saw her 'claws'. She noticed him staring and retracted them quickly.  
  
"Marie, baby what happened?" He said rubbing the spots between her knuckled from whence her claws came.  
  
"The first time Ah was touched by you, well Ah found out the next day Ah had 'em, Ah just never told anyone. They already feared me, why give them more to fear?" she said sadly.  
  
"Oh Marie, I am so sorry."  
  
"No Logan, don't ever be sorry. Ah love you and you; surprisingly love me, that's all that matters now. Come on and help me get cleaned up." She said motioning to her current state.  
  
He just chuckled and turned on the shower and let the blood of their enemies and his horrid past, wash down the drain.  
  
Marie was tired, she had used a lot of energy during her massacre. Her clothes lied in a bloody heap on the floor. She looked at Logan as he was cussing, trying to find a shirt or something to cover up her naked, shivering body, she gave a giggle and took the towel from the towel rack.  
  
"Logan, Ah want to get out of here sugah, as soon as possible. Its overwhelming my senses." She said crunching up her nose. He looked at her and nearly laughed. Here was his girl, just cleaned off from a bloodthirsty fulfillment of a revenge full vow, innocently saying she wants to get the hell out of there 'cause it smelled bad. He hadn't lost his Marie at all.  
  
"Darlin' we have to find you some clothes, it's freezing outside and I don't want your little butt to freeze solid." He said smacking her behind and walking past her. Directly in front of their cell was a soldier uniform closet, he smiled to himself and pulled out the smallest size he could find.  
  
"Here you go Marie." He said throwing the clothes at her. She muttered a thanks and dropped her towel. Even after the longs days with her and seeing her naked he couldn't help but stare, but after realizing what he was doing her quickly averted his eyes. She noticed his actions and was slightly puzzled, but she got dressed quickly anyway. She was wobbly on her feet again, the clothes were entirely too big and heavy, not helping matters. So Logan came up behind her and picked her up.  
  
They walked down the corridors in silence, Marie guided him through the compound, conveniently guiding him away from the carnage and successfully making it out side with out seeing the house of horrors she had created.  
  
Logan noticed her itching her knuckles and winced, he had laid a heavy burden on her shoulders, the new claws.  
  
"Marie, do they hurt?" he asked curiously as the headed towards the woods.  
  
Marie smiled up at him and quoted their first conversation.  
  
"Every time sugah. But don't you worry yourself. If Ah didn't have these Ah wouldn't have been able to clear the way home. Where Ah would be able to fall asleep safely in the arms of my mate." She said cuddling closer to his chest. The words hit him so hard that his breath caught in his chest and he had to stop and cough.  
  
"Want to run that last part by me again Marie?" he said, she looked scarred but still repeated her words.  
  
"Be able to fall asleep safely in the arms of my mate." She said looking fearful that he would run off.  
  
"Now just that last part." He said.  
  
"My mate." She nearly choked.  
  
He put her down and she was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Logan, Ah'm so sor-" but she was cut off when he grabbed her face in his big hands and gave her a fierce and loving kiss. He let her go when the need for air became too much.  
  
"Wow." She managed to say after a couple of seconds gaining her breath. "So your not mad sugah, you don't want to run from me?" she said timidly.  
  
"Never again Marie, will I ever run from you. A wolverine mates for life." He said with a grin that Marie adapted and spread across her face.  
  
"Do you think Ah would have killed a whole army for you to have it any other way?" she said jumping into his arms and giving her own loving kiss back.  
  
A/n: ahh isn't that sweet. But do you think they are really out of the woods yet? And where are the rest of the x-men. Review and find out! 


	8. The Fight, The Jet and the Professor

Marie and Logan were at a forest clearing resting, they had been walking for hours and Marie hadn't slept for days and was on the brink of exhaustion. So they sat down and huddle close for warmth, and with Logan that was easy, he was a human furnace.  
  
A rustle behind Marie awoke her from her dozing off quickly. She jumped to her feet and was instantly alert.  
  
"Logan, did you hear that?" she asked as he was staring her down strangely.  
  
"Marie, we are in the woods it's probably just a wild animal, now come here before you freeze your butt off." He said opening up his arms. But then he heard it and snapped his head around.  
  
"Do you smell that mister we're-in-the-woods-it's-probably-a-wild-animal?" she said sarcastically  
  
"It smells like-"  
  
"Trouble." She finished and a huge blonde animalistic man shot out from the bush.  
  
"Why wont the world just let us be." She growled making both Sabertooth and Wolverine look at her questionably. "Damn it, lets just get this over with." She said impatiently and unleashed her claws.  
  
Sabertooth looked at her claws and smiled. "We'll look what the little lioness has acquired, but I still should show you some manners." He said, then Logan growled and stepped forward.  
  
"Marie let me handle this you are way too tired." He said stepping in front of her.  
  
But she just stepped in front of Logan and gave Sabertooth her evil smile.  
  
"Ah'm waiting big boy." She said cockily and in an instant he hang lunged for her. But she was small and agile, she made a simple passing move and slashed up his side as she ducked past his blows.  
  
He howled out in pain and gritted his teeth and Marie just laughed and crossed her arms as if she was waiting. This enraged Sabertooth and he lunged at her again, this time though she lost her footing on the ice and Victor pinned her to the ground.  
  
Sabertooth looked back at the enraged Wolverine and then at Marie. "Such a beautiful lioness." He hissed and bit her collarbone, trying to mark her as his own. Marie howled in pain and flew in the air, surpassing he and dropping him to the ground.  
  
"What do you want us and why the hell did you bit me?" she called from the air and blotted the blood on her chest.  
  
"I don't want the puppy, just you kitty. All I ever wanted was you." He called out sending chills down her spine. "See I even marked you." He said pointing at her. Her stomach turned in disgust and her eyes filled with rage. He just laughed at her as a low growl emitted form her tiny frame.  
  
She swooped down and pinned him against a tree, punching and breaking as many bones as possible. She slashed at his chest and imbedded her claws in his chest over and over. Finally when he was motion less she let him drop and spat on him.  
  
"Ah'm no cat and Ah already have a mate." She said kicking him in the ribs. She turned around and fell to her knees, yeah maybe she should have let Logan take over because that had taken whatever little energy she had and pulled it into the negative.  
  
Within in a blink of an eye Logan had her in his arms and was moving again, to another clearing, another campsite.  
  
"Sorry Logan Ah guess Ah just did too much." She said weakly.  
  
"No Rogue I think you did just enough." A powerful and refined voice said. Logan looked up to see the professor Xavier come hovering down the snow bank.  
  
"Hey wheels." Logan said happy to see some help.  
  
"Good evening Logan, looks like our little Rogue is completely out." He said pointing out the now sleeping form of Rogue.  
  
"Yeah well she saved my butt more than once today, she should be exhausted." He said with some pride in his voice.  
  
"Yes, so we saw you little escape." Storm said coming behind the professor. "The place is a blood filled horror movie Logan, did you really feel the need to kill everyone."  
  
"Oh and now look, who died and became one-eye." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No Logan unfortunately for you I am still alive." Cyclops said with Jean at his side as he came walking up.  
  
"Logan really, those troops looked like they had been lined up and slaughtered, every one of them. One guy had his skin lying next to him and the supposed leader, well not even Stephen King would think if that in his worst nightmares. You became an animal and probably hurt Rogue." He said stepping forward and trying to take Marie from his arms.  
  
"Back off one eye." He growled. He looked down in his arms at the sleeping form that was Marie in his arms, his beautiful warrior, she had done all that for him, to be with him. He didn't even deserve her, he thought as he kissed her head.  
  
"Look it wasn't me Scotty boy." He said looking at Marie again.  
  
"Well you cant mean Rogue did it? Rogue did do it? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" he screamed and lunged for Logan's throat. "I swear to god Logan if you don't hand her over to us I will shoot your head off." He said.  
  
"Call down Scott, Logan did not do a thing. She was merely backed into a corner. We all should know what happens when desperate, scared and powerful people do when they are cornered, anything." He said starting to hover back to the now visible jet.  
  
"Now leave her alone Scott, she has been through a traumatic experience and she seems to be...peaceful in Logan's arms. Now let's go home." He said entering the jet, Scott followed him, mumbling something under his breath and keeping a close eye on Logan.  
  
Storm and Jean tried to tell him to strap her in a chair, but his hold was tighter than any buckle. Besides they couldn't pry Marie out of his arms now. So she stayed asleep in his lap as they took off and headed home.  
  
A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I STILL NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! Yeah I know I am greedy but please! 


	9. Home and Nightmares

Do you have any idea how good it feels to wake up safe? No let me rephrase that, do you have any idea what it feels like to wake up in Logan's arms? If you do Ah now have to hunt you down and kill you, sorry. But right now he had one arm rapped around my thighs and holding my but while the other is playing with my hair. Well to all those who SHOULDN'T know what it feels like let me tell you it's heaven. Ok Ah guess Ah should open my eyes now.

Her eyes opened slowly but she knew, he knew she was awake. He tried moving his hand but she growled a low territorial growl and he just smirked.  
  
"Mornin' sugah." She said sleepily.  
  
"Ah, Rogue your awake." Storm said. Rogue was startled to hear a woman's voice so she shot out of Logan's embrace. Her eyes were still glazed over in sleep and her surroundings were unfamiliar. She kicked off the metal ground while making a defensive growl and unsheathed her claws.  
  
Meanwhile Logan was grasping desperately for her foot, and caught it before she hit her head on the roof of the jet. That's what set her off to unleash her claws, she didn't like to be in an enclosed space anymore and the restriction made her angry. He called her name and her vision cleared. There in front of her were her friends, the x-men, she was in the jet and about two inches form the roof of the jet. She saw their faces and them staring at her claws; she quickly retracted them and landed. Ashamed at her reaction she sat down in the empty chair and tucked her legs under her chin.  
  
"Sorry, Ah didn't know if Ah was back there." She said softly. And then a warm welcoming hand snaked around her waist and in an instant she was back on Logan's lap with her hair hiding her face and Logan holding onto her protectively.  
  
"Rogue it was quite all right, you did nothing but startle us. We have never seen this protective side of you or your rather new attributes." Xavier said calmly laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind telling us where you go those sharp bone blades from?" he probed  
  
Marie looked at Logan who rubbed her back supportively.  
  
"Ah got them when Ah absorbed Logan the first time. AH realized Ah had them after Ah had one of his dreams and they shot out of my hand. It took me a while to relax enough for them to go back in, and Ah never learned how to control them until we were captured and Ah realized these could help me. Strangely they heal pretty quickly after the go back in, not instantly but a few minutes later. Ah never told anyone because Ah thought you all would again, look at me differently and Ah didn't feel like being the lab mouse at the time so Ah just kept it to myself." She said gaining her confidence again. She stood up straighter and pushed her hair from her eyes.  
  
"I see, well that is quite remarkable Rogue, well I will see to that you will have no testing done unless it pertains to your health or you choose to willingly." He said turning around. "It's nice to have you two home." He said.  
  
Logan smiled at her courage and held her tightly, she responded with a smile and a light kiss on the cheek. Jean sneered so Marie deepened it and took pride in making Jean unhappy.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked looking at her lovingly.  
  
"For my mate who else?" she purred and 'Ro looked at her with a smile.  
  
They landed and the first one out of the jet was Marie, she hated the close quarters. Logan laughed as her small for swam in the oversized army uniform as she ran into the mansion. He followed her as she stopped short of their room and ran into 'Ro's.  
  
Ok, maybe she needs some space and she second guessed this whole mate thing. He thought sadly and walked into his room, smelled the scent of his room and took it all in and stripped. He turned on the shower, and he nearly jumped when he heard the door slam and Marie enter.  
  
"Jesus Marie, have you ever heard of knocking?" He said grabbing a towel.  
  
"Why do Ah have to knock to come into my room?" she asked while she stripped right in front of him, not showing any of the old Marie shyness. She walked right past him and into the steamy shower that was his.  
  
"Hey that was mine." He said defensively.  
  
"Sorry sugah, you googled at me which gave me free rights over the shower, you snooze you lose." She said with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"But that's not fair, you and your, and the nudeness..." he said stuttering.  
  
"Life ain't fair baby." She said getting in the shower.  
  
Chuckled and let her take the shower, he would get her back later...  
  
later that night  
  
Marie was thrashing in her sleep and laughing wickedly. Then her laughs turned to tears and screams.  
  
"NO! No Ah'm sorry, so sorry." She said over and over again. Her second bone-shattering scream awakened Logan. He knew what she was going through and instantly crawled on top of her and held down her arms so if her claws came out she wouldn't hurt herself.  
  
"Marie you need to wake up." He said in her ear. "Marie, baby wake up, your with me in the mansion, your safe." He said, still she whimpered and whined as if in pain. Finally he thought of one thing that might bring her out of it and connect to him.  
  
He made a low growl in her ear and her eyes shot open and he let go of her hand as she nearly jumped out of bed and into his arms.  
  
"Ah killed then all... their blood is on my hands, my clothes and in my hair.... And Ah liked it, Ah laughed, Ah enjoyed killing that doctor and the general...Ah sang while killing him because he hurt you...Ah'm a monster" She said wearily in his ear while holding on to him.  
  
"Darlin' now you listen to me." He said holding her pale face in his hands. "They deserved everything each and every one of them got, if you wouldn't have done it I would have," he said rubbing away her tears. "They are the monsters, and you were brave and killed them to save me, me Marie. Look at me, you are my mate and you did whatever you could to keep us safe, just like I would have done and will do." He said and then kissed her softly.  
  
"Are you ok now?" he asked and she nodded her head. He pushed her head under his chin and softly rubbed her hair and shushed her tears. Then he laid her down and held her through the night, and the rest of the night, neither had a nightmare.  
  
The next day Rogue awoke to an empty bed and a note promising to be back. Chuck had sent him away again, not easily though. Rogue accepted it and even smiled when she noticed Logan had left his jacket for her to 'remind her of him' by. She loves this man. 


	10. Homcomings, A doctor and Six men

It had been a full two weeks and Marie was starting to get worried. Logan had called once and it basically was a 'hey I'm alive don't worry I will be home soon' and then he hung up. Needless to say it left a lot to be desired. But she had to admit in the span of the last two weeks she had grown close to the X-men, well mainly just Storm. She was training with her and shopping with her, it actually felt... normal. It was a first for Marie and she liked it. Jean still treated her like and untouchable kid and Scott like her older brother, she would hang out with him but Jean was always but a whisper away with him around. So here she was at the mall again with 'Ro, drinking their coffee and talking about their up coming fall classes. 'Ro had English classes to teach while Marie was going to teach art. They had shopped a lot today because Rogue was depressed, and ended up buying gifts for Logan, Cuban cigars. Really expensive, and Rogue had bought them with her own money.  
  
"So Rogue, how about we head back, I heard that Kitty was cooking tonight, one of her Mexican dishes I think and you know how long those last." She said with a laugh  
  
"Yeah Ah guess we should, Ah'm hungry anyway" She said. She was silent the whole way back, her stomach was in knots, something was going to happen but she didn't know what just yet. They arrived at the mansion and she told 'Ro she needed to put her bags away and 'Ro told her she would be in her and would see her at dinner.  
  
The mission that Xavier had sent him on was useless, you cant find or help a mutant that doesn't want help or in that fact to be found. So he had returned home not three minutes ago, his scent of smell told him that Marie was out. So he went up to their room and set down his bags. With in moments Logan heard a knock on the door, he sniffed the air and grumbled.  
  
"What do you want doc?" He asked as Jean opened the door and stepped in. She was wearing some sexy little number with her lips painted red and her hair wild and framing her face.  
  
"Well I never said hi to you when you returned home Logan" she said slow and sexily.  
  
"Well hi." He said not noticing her advances or not caring.  
  
She came up to him and pouted "Well that was enthusiastic especially when I was going to ask you on a date tonight." He looked at her puzzled  
  
"But one eye..."  
  
"No one has to know" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and before he could even react her lips were pressed again his.  
  
Marie saw her bedroom door open and almost jumped for joy. He was home. She ran to their door and stopped dead in her tracks, her smiled faded from her face, tears filled her eyes and all the air was knocked from her lungs.  
  
What a bastard! Carol screamed in anger in her head  
  
I'm a bastardWolverine growled  
  
There was Logan lip locked with Jean, in THEIR room. Logan noticed her at the door and broke the kiss quickly, but it was too late she had seen every thing, Jean just smiled and gave a fake surprised glance at Rogue. Marie just dropped her bags and ran down the hall, she ran and ran until she ended up in front of 'Ro's door. That's when she let the tears flow, she couldn't hold it any longer and she started crying hysterically. 'Ro heard this and opened the door in time to catch Rogue when her knees gave out.  
  
"My god Rogue what happened?" She asked and led her into the room. Rogue just followed and shut the door.  
  
There he sat on their bed, he had throw Jean out when he had come back from trying to catch her and she was still in the room. He was pissed, he should have seen she was just trying to ruin his Marie, trying to hurt he. And he let her, he should have known she was going to kiss him but he was so preoccupied he didn't even notice her obviously now clear motives. He had picked up her bag and inside found Cuban cigars, a gift for him, and he had just killed her. He kept seeing the pain in her eyes, the absolute hurt, which he had caused.  
  
Damn it I really screwed up this time He thought about running again, but no he was going to get her back, he was going to make this work, even if she did end up killing him. So he got up and followed her scent to 'Ro's room and knocked.  
  
'Ro answered with a scowl and then slammed the door. "Guess she heard" and as soon as he said that a clash of lightning struck. "Yeah she definitely did". So he sat himself in the hall and waited for her to come out so he could make his apologies and explained himself.  
  
For three weeks Marie totally avoided him and stayed with Storm. For three weeks the weather was a constant over cast or thunderstorm. Storm wouldn't even look at Logan and called Jean, to the amusement of the entire cafeteria, a slut. Even Scott didn't sit with Jean and he was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Marie had fallen into a rut. For the first few days she never left 'Ro's room and never ate. Then she started to leave for long periods of time, Storm found out she was locking herself in the Danger Room for days at a time and trained non stop on the highest level until she would collapse and drag herself back to her room and shower, still avoiding Logan. She would sleep it off, let her wounds heal for a few days and then do it again, barley slept and eating even less. She was looking thin and never smiled. This became her routine.  
  
Trains, collapse, sleep, heal and do it again. It wasn't the Rogue everyone knew and just that worried the mansion. They didn't even know about her self-hatred and her feeling of worthlessness. She felt that she had brought this upon herself, that she had made Logan so unhappy that he would kiss anyone. That was what fueled her rage.  
  
Rogue had perfected herself on every level and scenario that the Danger Room had to offer. Her speed and agility doubled and her fighting technique was flawless. She was now fighting a simulated Sabertooth when Bobby over rode the circuits and caused the program to shut down as he walked in. Her body suit was in pieces and he blushed but she was pissed.  
  
"Bobby Ah'm sure this could wait." She said frustrated.  
  
With out another moment of hesitation he said "sorry Rogue, I wouldn't have done this if you weren't endangering yourself."  
  
And with that he blasted he with ice that sent her flying against the wall, and before she could retaliate he was blasting her with more ice, freezing her to the wall, her head the only thing exposed. If she hadn't been so exhausted she might have been able to escape but this was her second day in the danger room. But none the less bobby was having a hard time making the ice thick enough to restrain her. Her struggling stopped as another person came through the doors.  
  
"Logan" she said angrily.  
  
"Now Marie this was the only way I could have talked to you with out you running off." He said trying to explain himself.  
  
"Ah'm not going to listen to a word you say, you told me you didn't love her and then the first thing you do when you get home is kiss her? Yeah Ah don't want to hear a word." She said turning her head away form him.  
  
"Then just open your skin darlin' let me show you." He said pleadingly.  
  
She didn't even realize it but Carol had taken over with the help Wolverine. And when Logan touched her face the connection opened and she saw and felt the kiss. Jean had forced it on him. Jean the slut had did this intentionally to hurt her. Logan fell backward and unconscious and bobby rushed to help him. With a loud growl and a sudden burst of energy Rogue broke the ice and checked on Logan before flying out of the Danger room and towards the Teachers Housings.  
  
By the time Logan regained consciousness (seconds after Rogue flew off) and ran to Jeans room to warn her but Rogue was already there. She was suspended in mid air being held back from Jean by Colossus, Scott, John, Kurt and Jeans telepathy and they were still fighting a losing battle. Rogue was inching forward so Bobby and Logan rushed in to help.  
  
"Starting to lose you strength are we Jeanie?" She said with venom in her voice.  
  
Jean was getting really tired, sweat was beaded on her forehead and her hands began to shake. Rogue was strong and she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold her. Jean spotted Orro in the doorway, nodding her approval but not lifting a finger to help. Rogue was still struggling against six of the strongest x-men of the house. Jean let go of her grip on Rogue, she couldn't hold her any longer and Rogue jerked forward, a huge grin spread across her face as she was dragging the men behind her, those days upon days in the danger room had really help out. But just inches away from Jean's face, Rogue fell and was pinned on the floor.  
  
Logan had let go of her and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. "Oh please Logan, Ah could bench press you sugah." She said in her thick southern drawl. She tried to move him but couldn't, he had imbedded his claws in the floor for leverage and pinned her in such a way that he had the upper hand, she couldn't get enough leverage to get him off.  
  
"Damn, ugh, Ah was just gonna ruffle her feathers a little bit." She said but the men just laughed  
  
"Oh is that so. That's why it took SIX of us to TRY to hold you back?" Scott smirked  
  
"Look Scott she deserves everything she was going to get, an eye for an eye." She said with anger growing in her voice.  
  
"Then that means you should kiss me right?" Scott said with a smile plastered ear to ear on his face, well until he heard Logan's lower and territorial growl.  
  
"No Scott," she said calmly "she hurt me so I get to hurt her. But Ah'm calm now." She said calming her breathing rate  
  
"Are you calm now?" Logan asked and she shook her head. So he sheathed his claws and helped her up. She straitened herself out, dusted herself off and started to walk out the door when she made a quick turn. She turned to Jean and slugged her square in the nose, breaking it and giving her a black eye.  
  
The others stared in awe, they were all too slow to stop her so they didn't even try. Rogue just turned around and cracked her knuckles and her neck.  
  
"See totally calm and now totally relaxed." She said leaving the room and the gawking men. 'Ro broke the silence with a loud laugh, they all turned to her with puzzlement.  
  
"What that was hilarious?!" She said turning and walking off chuckling to herself.  
  
"That's on hell of a woman you have there Logan good luck." Scott said patting him on the back and checking on Jean.  
  
"Yeah man, just don't make her mad. Ever." Collosus said leaving with the others.  
  
Logan just smiled, he didn't care this just, again, proved she was a perfect mate for him. With that he went back to his room to find all her stuff back in its proper place and her passed out on the bed with one of his shirts on. He just smiled and picked her up and tucked her under the covers, then silently crawling in next to her. And for the first time in over a month they both had a restful night sleep.  
  
A/n: You read now review to get more...please! 


End file.
